


Не разбивай ему сердце

by Schillernde_Junge



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Family, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26680027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schillernde_Junge/pseuds/Schillernde_Junge
Summary: Он планировал сделать всё не так. Он по-другому хотел рассказать отцу, что ему нравятся и мальчики, и девочки, и что он и Дерек…
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 24





	Не разбивай ему сердце

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [No Broken Hearts](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/691939) by Ririchiyo. 



> Разрешение на перевод получено.  
> Перевод также опубликован на фб: https://ficbook.net/readfic/9440438

Стайлз в шоке смотрит на своего отца. Это всё, на что он сейчас способен. Его отца не должно быть здесь — ведь он сегодня работает в ночную смену. Он должен быть далеко от дома, в полицейском участке, а не стоять на кухне в дверном проёме и выглядеть так же ошарашенно, как и Стайлз. Он планировал сделать всё не так. Он по-другому хотел рассказать отцу, что ему нравятся и мальчики, и девочки, и что он и Дерек…

Его отец не должен был заходить на кухню, когда Дерек и Стайлз собрались целоваться. Ему не стоило этого делать.

— Итак… — в конце концов, его отец начинает говорить первым. — Вы, — он кашляет, прочищая горло, а Стайлз нервно сглатывает и смотрит на Дерека, который чувствует себя в ловушке и выглядит так, будто ждёт самого худшего. Стайлз думает, что выглядит примерно так же. — Так вы… — его отец совершенно не понимает, как это сказать, и Стайлз приходит к нему на выручку.

— Похоже, что да, — осмеливается сказать Стайлз и немного сдвигается вперёд, прикрывая Дерека.

Дерек на самом деле не нуждается в его защите, действительно не нуждается, но шанс того, что его отец нападёт на его парня, существенно уменьшается, когда Стайлз встаёт между ними.

Но его отец не делает ничего подобного. Он просто смотрит на них, сначала на одного, потом на другого. А потом медленно кивает.

— Хорошо, — говорит он и медленно выдыхает. — Хорошо, — повторяет он и снова кивает. Сначала он кажется подавленным, но, спустя некоторое время, он выглядит так, будто смирился с этой новой информацией.

Стайлз редко бывает так сильно удивлён. Он знает, что отец доверяет ему и осознает, что Стайлз вправе принимать свои собственные решения и не сделает ничего необдуманного. Стайлз уверен, его отец знает, что он не стал бы легкомысленно относиться к любовным отношениям и, скорее всего, долго решался на этот шаг, несмотря на свои чувства, — он действительно понимает, что Стайлз не тот, кто просто слепо идёт по жизни, когда дело доходит до такого, независимо от того, во что некоторые люди, кажется, верят. Но Стайлз никак не ожидал, что его отец подумает об этом в подобной ситуации. Он доверился ему. И это заставляет Стайлза чувствовать тепло и счастье.

— Просто… — Стайлз сразу приходит в себя, пока его отец продолжает говорить, и на мгновение он ощущает потребность задержать дыхание, потому что не знает, что будет дальше.

Дерек мягко поглаживает Стайлза по спине, пытаясь успокоить.

— Не… — отец снова вздыхает и качает головой, — не разбивай ему сердце, ладно? Он и так через многое прошёл.

Стайлз вздыхает с облегчением, но мгновение спустя чувствует, как Дерек ещё сильнее напрягается.

— Я не буду, сэр, — отвечает он, и Стайлз уверен, что любой может услышать, насколько Дерек сейчас честен.

Его отец фыркает:

— Не называй меня сэром, — говорит он и даже немного улыбается. А потом он произносит то, что Стайлз и не ожидал услышать в таком контексте, и он может только снова удивлённо смотреть на отца, когда тот продолжает, разворачиваясь, чтобы уйти: — А вообще я говорил это Стайлзу.


End file.
